1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage-door lock device and in particular to a device for locking a lid which is pivotally connected to a body of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle body is provided with a space for accommodating therein one or more pieces of luggage. A lid is provided for closing the opening through which the space is accessed. The lid is pivoted to the vehicle-body and has a pawl which is in engagement with a striker secured to the vehicle-body.
Upon transfer of the luggage or other things to and from the space to the outside, the above-mentioned engagement is released by removing the pawl from the striker so as to expose the opening to the outside. A solenoid is employed for moving the pawl.
However, the movement of the pawl in preparation for the unlocked condition of the lid generates relatively loud noise. In addition, the installation of the solenoid within the lid is cumbersome work since the solenoid is relatively large in mass.